


Scorching the Sun

by sunwukxng



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, NWDE, Sunburn, Sunburn (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukxng/pseuds/sunwukxng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>charismaticstowaway said: Sun x Yang for the smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorching the Sun

“M-Mercy…p-p-please,” Sun panted, before having his mouth silenced with thick breasts pushing their way towards it.

“Aww, c’mon now, Sun!” Yang teased, still holding his hands up by his head and sitting astride him. “Don’t tell me you’re tapping out already.” She clenched her crotch against his curved cock and he moaned into her breasts, sucking feverishly as she rode him.

“That’s a good boy,” approved Yang, breath heaving as the faunus’ cock worked her open in all the right ways. Her inner walls were being rubbed in the right places and it wouldn’t be long before she came again.

“Aah!” she gasped, as Sun bit on her swollen nipple and shot her a cocky grin. With minor effort, he managed to flip her over onto her back, pounding away at her pussy as they worked in sync to achieve their latest orgasms.

“I-I’m…!” Sun warned, but Yang grabbed his hair and yanked it back before flipping him onto his side and fucking herself on his dick.

“Me t-too…” she groaned, and both uttered guttural groans as they climaxed, bodies arching into one another in search of something solid to ground themselves as their minds nearly faded into unconsciousness.

They collapsed beside each other, huffed laughter and rapid breaths, before Sun suggested, “Just one more round?”

“You think you’re enough to handle me?”

“Maybe I’ll need some help,” Sun mused, before summoning his semblance clones. 

Yang grinned. “Bring it on.”


End file.
